blazing star
by snadia
Summary: a shapeshifting vampire named nick and his human daughter sophie move to forks. when jacob first meets sophie, things start to heat up between them, but nick's plans to join the cullens go astray when he wants bellas blood. takes place after eclipse.
1. chapter 1: the move

Chapter 1: the move

"Okay, yeah I think I'm ready now," I said slowly. My dad just grinned at me and grabbed my bag that was in my hand. He gave me that please-trust-me-for-once look, or maybe it was the let's-leave-now-or-were-going-to-miss-our-flight look. I just couldn't tell. I hesitated then looked him in the eye, more positive now.

"Okay dad, let's go." I was just about to leave my past behind and walk into a brand new world.

Let me explain a bit. My name is Sophie Richards, and the man who just convinced me to leave my small little town was my dad, Nick Richards. We were moving from my one and only home in Solon Springs, Wisconsin. It was a small town, but I spent my whole life making memories here; and now to start fresh in another small town called Forks, Washington didn't help much. Nick got a job there as a police officer, and he's a pretty darn good one at that. I am 17 years old, but I have been home schooled all my life, so I kind of finished school at 16. I have tanned skinned, dark hair and the greenest eyes ever, thanks to my dad. I currently am 5'10'' and very lanky. Also, I don't do any sports because I just am not that coordinated.

As we boarded the plane, I started to a get a very gross feeling. I guess my dad either felt it too, or he just saw my face turn a sickly green. He whispered in my ear if anything was wrong.

"I don't know, it's just that this is the first time I've left my home," and then I added, "And I think I'm afraid of heights." My dad chuckled and flagged down a flight attendant.

"Yes, excuse me but, may I have a pillow and bottled water?"

"Yes of course," she replied in that fake cheery voice everyone that has this job has to master. She went to fetch the items of request and came back rather quickly.

A simple "Thank you" was all I could get out. My hands were strained tightly on the sides of my seat. My dad put the pillow behind my head and rummaged through his carry-on bag. He muttered,

"I knew this would happen so I got you some Tylenol." He paused, "I think this should help."

"Thanks dad." I croaked. I guzzled the water and the pills downs quickly. I leaned back and instantly started to relax. In a couple minutes I already was in a light sleep. When I awoke, it was because I could feel people around me walking throughout the plane.

"Daddy, is it time to go?" I questioned, still a little groggy.

"Yes honey, come on." We got off the plane and when we walked out of the air port, a yellow taxi was waiting for us.

When we got into Forks, my heart dropped for two reasons. One was because everything was so green and beautiful, and there was so much wild life everywhere. The second was because since everything was so green, that meant rain fall and coldness. We rented a motel because the house we bought was being remodeled. The motel room was very stuffy and with both my dad and me in there, we were scrunched. _I don't think I can last the two weeks we are staying here; I'm just going to go mental, _I thought. We unpacked the little stuff we had, because our moving truck would arrive at the house in two weeks when it was done.

"Hey, I got an idea; let's go to our new house. You're going to love it Sophie! The backyard shows the complete view of the forest. It's just gorgeous." He was starting to get excited.

"Yeah, sure." I paused to think for a moment, "But wait dad, how are we going to get there?" He started to chuckle. That's when I got suspicious. We walked out of the motel and there were 3 cars in the parking lot. One was blue…

Wait, one had a big white bow on top,

"You didn't have to dad! I love it so much," I squealed. I started to run to it, but of course my dad beat me there. I walked around it to examine it. I'm not some car expert but I did find out it was a Taurus. It was tan and I loved it so much. "Thanks dad."

"Well, since the only car that you'd be able to drive is my cop car, I decided to surprise you." Then he handed me the keys and he showed me how to get to our new house. When we turned on my street, I noticed one house that had a yellow Porsche parked in the driveway.

"Dad, are some people really rich here?" He just shrugged his shoulders and pointed. I looked into that direction to see a blue two story house with maroon shingles. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. When I walked in, my dad was already inside looking around. I walked to the left and there was a kitchen. Then if I went straight I walked into the living room. The dining room was just squeezed right between them. To the right there was a hallway. I started to walk when my dad yelled from upstairs

"Come up and check out your room!" The stairs were right next to the hallway. I took two at a time and met my dad at the top.

"The whole upstairs is for you honey, so you can have your privacy." I beamed when he said this. _The whole upstairs to myself, I could get used to this._

"Thanks dad." That phrase must have been the "phrase of the day" because I just couldn't stop saying it. After we were done, we went back to the motel.

The next couple of days were pretty boring. I either drove around town, or was at our new home checking out construction. My dad was at the station for his new job. About a week later, dad came home from his job and sounded pretty happy.

"What's up dad?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, there's this man at the station that I met. He's very nice and he has a daughter that's only 18. His name is Charlie and he invited us to dinner tonight at his place. Honey, finally you can make friends and he said if you guys click together, you can stay there for the rest of the week so you don't have to stay here at this crappy motel and," he said this in a rush of words. He does this a lot when he forgets. I can't understand it all.

"Dad," I interrupted, "I can't understand. Remember?" I pointed to my head. "I'm just not like you." At this, his face turned red.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I just . . ." he trailed off.

"You just forgot, I know." He nodded and I grabbed his hands. We had a little silent moment, but then he broke by asking,

"Okay but do you want to go?" he had his chipper mood back.

"Sure, let me just get ready."

When we got there, I realized this was the house that had the yellow Porsche in the driveway. It wasn't there today, but in its place was a police car, and next to that was a chunky, rusty red truck. We walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

A/N: hey guys. I hoped you liked the beginning of the chapter. Review me if you like it or not, if you do, I'm totally game into writing more.


	2. Chapter 2: bellas blood

Chapter 2: dark secrets

We heard some footsteps and then a tall older man answered the door with a wide toothy grin.

"Nicholas! You made it, not that I was worried or anything." The man defended himself.

"Hey Charlie, this is my daughter Sophie. Sophie, this is Charlie, the guy I was telling you about earlier." I smiled shyly at him. It was always awkward for me when I met new people. He grasped my hand and strongly shook it.

"You have a beautiful daughter there Nick. Come on in and meet my daughter Bella." He escorted us to the living room, which was only a couple steps away. Another girl stepped out of the kitchen; this must be the infamous Bella. She was kind of short, compared to me at least. She had regular brown hair and eyes. Her face was red and the rest of her visible skin was a very pasty white.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Sophie," She smiled lightly to me, "and you must be Nicholas. My dad is very happy to have another member of the police squad." She spoke to my dad. My dad just grinned at the compliment, lost for words.

"Hi Bella, Hi Charlie." As I said there names I gave them a polite smile. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner."

"It's our pleasure." Charlie added in, "Oh, by the way, Bella is making fish fillets. She's an excellent cook." As he said this, he beamed at his daughter. I couldn't believe it, but her face turned even flusher than it already was.

"Anyways," Bella said trying to ignore her dads compliments, "Do you guys like fish? We got like a three year supply in our freezer so you can eat all you want." She laughed at her own little joke. I couldn't help but join in too. _I think we're going to be really good friends. _

"Yeah sure," I tried to act casual, "I just never had any kinds of fish before." I looked around to the shocked faces of Bella and Charlie. "But I heard it's good." I added. Bella quickly erased the look she gave me, and replaced it with another smile.

"Oh, well you'll love it. I just need to check on it. I'll be right back." She quickly spun around on her heals and walked to the kitchen. I hadn't really noticed my dad until he started to stiffen. I looked at him and pretty much almost had a freak heart attack on the spot. He was already turning to his marbled colored skin. His eyes dilated and were turning into a deep red. The real dad I had was starting to show and I couldn't let that happened. I whacked him as hard as I could in the stomach and glared at him. He quickly looked at me with beastly eyes. I silently pleaded for him to stop. He just grasped my hand, which meant I needed to help him, and fast. My hand was starting to hurt from his super strength, but I had to hold on tighter. He closed his eyes and I started to see the other dad I had come back. His skin started to turn into a dark tan again, and his grip was less strong. Then he broke his grip with my hand, and opened his eyes. I exhaled in relief; his eyes had turned back into the normal sea green. He looked down at me, and I could see all the defeat and sorrow in them. Sometimes things just couldn't be controlled.

The rest of the night went very smoothly. We ate dinner, which was excellent. I actually like fish, but I think it gives me a huge stomach ache. I was supposed to spend the night at their house, but I needed to talk to my dad pronto. I just made my stomach ache into a big deal, and I was let go. Tomorrow night though, I promised to spend the night at Bella's house.

As soon as I closed our thick motel's room door, I let it all out. Before I could even say a word about today's evening, Nick was already starting to explain his behavior.

"Okay Sophie, you can yell at me all you want, but please something is wrong." That caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a bit of curiosity and concern, but a lot of confusion.

"His daughter, her blood, it like calls to me."

"You mean Bella's Blood?"

"Yes. Right when her sent blew at me, I smelt her and her blood was telling me, "suck me, drink me, I'm so delicious". I couldn't stop myself. I started to shape shift back, because I was thirsty and wanted her. Then, well you would know the rest…" He trailed off_. Yes, I do know the rest. _I thought.

I know exactly what would have happened. Just like my mother, he would bite her in the neck and suck out all her blood until there was none left. The only difference was that my mother was an accident.

It all started when Nicholas Richards was a bit all the way back in 1881. He was only 27 years old and was walking back from a bar in Texas. A beautiful stranger walked up to him and stopped him is his path. She started muttering things to herself, and Nick was so awestruck, he just stood there like an imbecile. She led him off into an abandoned house in the middle of know where, and bit him. She stayed with him the whole three days of his transformation, soothing him the best she could. During this time, he learned her name was Celia, and that she just had turned him into a vampire.

A/N: intense huh? I hope you like this one. I just wanted to explain the whole situation…your going to get more feed in the next chapter. If you like it or hate it if you must…review me and tell me what's up. Thanks a ton!


	3. Chapter 3: explainations

Chapter 3: explanations

They lived together for the first couple of decades after his transformation. Celia and Nicholas became the best of friends. They were inseparable from each other, always watching each others backs from danger, or other kinds of threats. One day, Nick was hanging out with Celia, and he transformed into an exact copy of her. They both were stunned at the new talent Nick discovered. For awhile they tried to find out the limitations to this trick. He could transform into anyone he had physical contact with, he couldn't just think of a person in his mind and transform. Also, when he was in a human form, his body took all the physical characteristics that of a regular human. He didn't sparkle in the sun, or have super strength and super speed. The only twist to that if he ever was hungry, he would automatically turn back into the vampire he is.

Nicholas, after awhile started to finally realize what he was doing to society. He was killing people who had families and loved ones, something he has always wanted. He approached Celia one cloudy afternoon and told her his troubles. She just brushed everything off, but he vowed he wouldn't eat anyone anymore. They of course argued. She said stuff about how it is impossible, and totally going against the whole vampire race. He talked about the families and lives he was ruining. The two friends compromised they would go cold turkey. The two needed to eat something, so they moved to the Northern states and would hunt wild game. Nick had a very strong will, and lasted on this particular diet, but Celia, the weaker link, got restless. She left him and went her own way, but they still stayed in contact with each other, visiting occasionally.

Over the next couple of decades he still stayed sober from human blood. In the year 1989, Nick met my mother Rebecca Grover. She was only 17 years old, but full of spunk and life. She always wanted to take risks in life and was up to trying anything new. In the year 1991, they had a baby named Sophie Anne Richards. They chose a small town to settle in, Solon Springs Wisconsin, and lived a quiet life. My mother of course knew of the big secret, but she always tried to keep it from me. She wanted me to live a normal life, without knowing that her dad used to be a murderer and was over 100 years old. When I was only 7 years old, I overheard my mother and dad talking in loud whispers to each other. Rebecca was finally confessing of her dream of becoming a vampire with him. He was always going to stay 27 years old, but she was aging, and fast. Rebecca was 26 at the time, when Nicholas attempted to transform her. He was poorly prepared, thinking he could handle the situation. But because of his decision to not take any precautions, it cost my dear mother her life. Right when her silky red blood touch his lips, he couldn't stop. When she was dead, Nick was horrified. Not only had he killed someone, but his own wife! He was so ashamed of what he did; he tried to rid of himself of the guilt. Then, he remembered what his old friend had told him once. _"Vampires are pretty much impossible to kill. The only way it can be done is if we are cut into tiny shreds and burned." _He immediately stopped and went home. What greeted him as he stepped into his home were big green emerald eyes, filled with confusion. He realized that what he was doing, and it was just going to hurt the only family he had left. Since that day he had vowed into raising me, and to never hurt me in anyway he could. He got out of his depression pretty quick.

Since Nick could morph into any person, he decided that he would morph into the old self that he used to be, before he got bit. He raised me knowing about his ugly secret. That secret though has made us even more inseparable. I now am his other half; I am the one who he thinks of before he makes decisions. I am his will power to not kill, so tonight was a very big deal. I realized I was very deep in thought, so I finally snapped back into reality.

"Yeah dad, good thing you caught yourself. You're going to have to go hunting like every weekend, because we can't have that happen again." I kind of lost my motive for the argument, but still my voice cracked a bit at the end. He looked into my eyes, smiled, and said,

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about how good she smelt. I have to get her, or it's going to drive me completely insane! I'm just so curious on why hers smelt so delicious." He stopped to ponder on what he had just said, but I had to cut in.

"Dad, you may not have her! One that's just disgusting, and two, I want her to live long enough for me to actually get to know her! I don't want you to come barging in and killing her!" I was revolted at the thought of something like that happening. He realized how angry I got, and slugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't think like that. I promise you that will never happen. From now on I'll keep my comments to myself." I relaxed a bit and tried to change the subject. There was only one last thing on my list that I wanted to ask him this evening, and sadly it dealt with vampires.

"So, did you find any of them yet?" I asked with renewed curiosity. He knew exactly what I meant, even though I was being so vague. Sadly, he shook his head.

"No, I haven't. When I'm on duty I can't track them because I'm human. I only have human scent and strength. Only if I'm a vampire can I try to track them down. Maybe tomorrow after work I'll try to look for them, but I want to meet them in daylight, so I don't look too suspicious. I hear there are a lot of them, and only one of me. I don't want anything to happen. You know?" I understood completely and nodded my head.

When my dad said "they" he meant the Cullen's Family. They are the reason we moved to Forks in the first place. When my dad first heard about them he was so excited. He had never heard of another vampire, let alone seven of them, to completely give up human blood. When Celia had visited us, she had mentioned them briefly. My dad had gotten very excited and in the course of the next few weeks, he had been looking for a job there. He already was a police officer, so when he found an available job there, he was so excited. Celia had warned us about them though. She heard a lot of rumors about special powers that they had. One of the men in their "family" could read minds. Another could see the decisions that we made, but only when we made them. The girl was only blind sided by quickly changing your mind.

So before we had moved to Forks, my dad took every precaution. He warned me about them 50 million times about their abilities. If I every encountered one of the Cullen's by accident, then I was to never think of my dad. Since he could morph into any humans, it would just blow his cover. He gave me a whole bunch of things to think about, songs, places I visited, or even things that I needed to get done. Then we moved here, and I luckily haven't seen a vampire, yet at least.

I finally snapped back to earth.

"Yeah, I get it." I was starting to get tired, and I really wanted to get to bed. I told him this, and he said,

"Well sorry honey, but tonight has just made me so restless. I need to go out tonight. Is that okay?" First of all, how could I not say no? Secondly, I couldn't let what happened tonight replay itself. He will just have to hunt more.

"Of course dad, go!" I pushed him out the door. I crawled into the hard lumpy motel bed, and thought of what tomorrow will bring me. I quickly fell asleep, thinking of Bella and me becoming the best of friends.

A/N: sorry the action isn't coming. I'm really working on that. I promise the next chapter will bring it. Please read and review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I'd totally love to know.


	4. Chapter 4: edward cullen

Chapter 4: Edward

I had the first dream since I had moved here.

I was gasping for breath. My body hurt all over, not physically, but in that freaky dream kind of hurt. I looked around the room, and that's when I saw it. It was a lump, maybe a body. It was completely covered in a red sticky fluid. I figured out that it was blood. The face was so deformed; I could barely make it out. I looked at myself to find that I too was covered in blood. My arm and neck were burning from cuts. The body started to move, and it raised its head to look at me. When I got a good look at it, I froze. That body covered in blood, was me.

I awoke screaming on the top of my lungs. Beads of sweat dripped off my face, soaking the sheets around me. I regained my sanity, and looked around the room. I was in the same stuffy motel. My dad had gone to work, so I had the whole day to myself. I sat on the bed for about 10 minutes, remembering the weird dream I had. After that, I considered it another one of those pointless dreams that had no meaning what-so-ever, and tried to forget about it.

When it was exactly 3:33, I called my dad at the station with my cell phone.

"Hey Sophie, what's wrong" He sounded concerned.

"Oh nothing dad, I was just wondering what Bella's number was so I could call her and see what time I should come over."

"Oh, great idea." He gave me the 7-digit number from Charlie and we hung up. I quickly dialed it, and on the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" Someone asked, and it wasn't Bella.

"Um, hi, is Bella there, or do I have the wrong number?" He chuckled at my assumption told me,

"No, you have the right number, hold on just a minute." I heard a soft shuffle, and I heard Bella ask,

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Sophie, I was,"

"Hey Sophie! So when do plan on coming over?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well are you ready? Cause you can come over right now if you wanted." Sadly, I was already packed hours ago. As she said this, I grabbed my bag and was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So I'll see you in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, bye." As we hung up, I was already starting my car. I drove out of the parking lot, and headed towards town. When I got to her house, there was a silver car parked up on the curb. I followed its example, and parked right next to it. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell once more. About 2 seconds later, someone had answered the door.

"Hi, Bell…oh sorry, I thought, never mind." I felt my face heat up from the confusion. When I looked at who answered the door, I realized this was the man who had answered the phone too. He had kind of tall, bronze hair ruffled in that messy yet perfect way. But the one thing that I really noticed was that he had the most golden eyes that I have ever seen. To tell you the truth, I never knew such eyes have ever excised until now.

"You must be Sophie, or do I stand corrected?" as I looked at him in the face, something washed completely over me. I don't know what, but it left me completely fumbling with words.

"Um, yeah, I'm, um, her." I attempted to laugh it off, but to no avail. He gave this look that made me very self conscious. I didn't know how to react to this. Thank goodness for Bella, because she came to the door just in time and saved me more embarrassment.

"Sophie! Come on in! Okay, so you probably just met him, but this is Edward Cullen, my…"

"Fiancé, I'm her Fiancé." Edward smoothly retorted. I froze when the words finally processed._ Edward Cullen._ My mind went into freak mode, but then realized I couldn't. If he was the one that could read minds, then I was screwed. Instead, I thought of a song and sang it in my head.

Bella guided me to the little living room where a little bed was already pre-made for me.

"Okay, Sophie, here's your bed. It's all I could come up with. My dad should be coming home at around 5:30. Is…everything alright?" _you can't freak out Sophie, calm yourself down now! _I demanded myself. I think Edward could read minds because he looked at me all of a sudden and cocked his head to the side. But maybe I was just being that paranoid.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing. And yes, this bed is perfectly fine, anything is better than our motel bed. Ehh." We both giggled.

"Okay, well I'm just going to start dinner now." Edward and I both followed her into the kitchen. I politely sat in one of the mismatched chairs, and Edward did the same.

I couldn't help it, but every single little move he made, I watched_. I was just so curious. How could he have resisted human blood?_ I accidentally got my mind to wander, not watching how my thoughts processed. _Wouldn't he have killed her by now? I wonder if Bella knows that Edward is a vampire. _ Exactly there was when I saw Edward tense. He shot a glance at me, and looked me down. I panicked, trying to recall what I said, and not trying to give to much information out. He was still staring at me with horror in his eyes, like he just watched some one get killed. Then, he slowly opened his mouth, trying to say something, but it barely came out.

"How do you kn-"he was cut off by the phone ringing. I pretended to ignore him, trying to find out where the sound came from. Bella went to pick it up.

"Oh, hey Alice…what are you talking about?" Bella frantically asked," I have a guest over Alice, I'm sorry." There was a pause, my guess it was Alice explaining herself. "Oh," Now more calmly, "great. Well, where's she going...uh huh." Another pause, "Oh," now she sounded disappointed, "yeah, okay then, I'll be over when they leave…yeah okay…see you soon, bye." And hung up the phone. Before anyone could ask her what that whole conversation was about, the door flew open.


End file.
